


Emergency

by little_hours



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_hours/pseuds/little_hours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In regards to my story, please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

Hi guys, so I find that I'm in a tough spot right now. I've either been hacked or something just screwed up so badly that resulted in my story getting Orphaned. You can read it by looking up Orphan_Account but I'm still very shocked. I dont know If I'll finish, I'm still very upset with all this and I know you are too.

Please stand by while I figure out what to do...

 

Lil'Hours over and out...


End file.
